


Kissing Captain America

by NotLostAnymore



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wilson is pretty sure he’s the only guy alive to kiss Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> Written because there's not nearly enough Steve/Sam fic out there and every ship deserves hundreds of pages, not just a couple! Unbeta'd as per usual, let me know if there's any SPAG mistakes!

Sam Wilson is pretty sure he’s the only guy alive to kiss Captain America.

Hell, he may even be the only guy to ever kiss Captain America. So, by his count he’s either in a highly exclusive club limited to Bucky Barnes, Howard Stark and himself or he’s the current record holder. Either way, he’s happy.

It happens after a lucky save during a mission on another SHIELD-turned-HYDRA base. The whole place is exploding around them and Steve’s all but freefalling through the air in the way he’s so keen of doing. It takes Sam’s everything to get to the other man in time, grabbing onto his arms and doing his best to stay airborne while supporting the other man’s surprising and frustrating weight. They land in safety some few blocks away from the demolished base on an empty rooftop, both elated with a sense of victory that’s become common these days. They’re turning the tide, fighting HYDRA back with every passing day.

That’s when it happens: Sam just grabs Steve and plants one on his lips.

It’s not a gay thing, at least not for Sam. It’s a _“we’re saving the world and yet again didn’t die”_ thing and he doesn’t see anything wrong with going in for a kiss. He’s not overthinking it or even thinking about it at all, he’s just celebrating the fact they made it through a bunch of close calls and he didn’t even break his wings this time, something that will for sure make Stark happy. He’s spent more than enough time on Tony Stark’s doorstep, pleading for the billionaire to fix his wings.

When he pulls away – and it’s only after a second or two – Steve just looks at him with a blank expression. He doesn’t say anything, he just stares. That’s when Sam starts to worry that he’s made it weird because hello, the 1940’s weren’t exactly as liberal as the 2010’s, were they? Then again Steve’s always been full of surprises so Sam shouldn’t really be shocked when the Star Spangled Man just shrugs and says, “I was wondering when that would happen.” The truth is though, Sam _is_ surprised because what the hell does that mean? The confusion is clearly evident on his face because Steve grins and adds in a casual tone, “You spend so long looking at my ass on our runs, I had a feeling…”

It takes a few moments for Sam to realize that the other man is teasing him. Like everything else in their friendship, this has played into their game of playful banter that Sam’s only ever experienced once before with his old flying partner. He can’t help but grin as he fires back, “You wish, Winghead.”

Everything goes back to normal after that: a pat on the back to say well done, drinks at the nearest bar and crashing back at the nearest Stark Industries-owned property. Sam has no idea when _this_ – being Captain America’s right-hand man – became his life but he’s pretty damn okay with it. There’s never really a boring day of work.

The next time they raid a HYDRA base, Steve makes a point of going in for a big, dramatic kiss just to tease him. Sam lets him because yeah, he finds it funny. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t punch Steve in the shoulder afterwards (something that he knows probably doesn’t hurt the other man at all) and tease him for being all hung up on him.

After that, it becomes a regular thing in their partnership. Sam’s pretty okay with that. For a ninety-five year old dude, Steve’s really not that bad a kisser at all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kissing Captain America (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264632) by [auroreanrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave), [NotLostAnymore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore)




End file.
